


Alliance Base Bartender

by chivalin



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Alliance base has a new bartender from a small, secluded planet.





	Alliance Base Bartender

_You were a bartender back at home too,_ Nissa had said. _I see no reason why you shouldn’t be one in here too._ Jonjar had not seen any reason either, especially when they had still mourned their own bar, the Tinglee’s, that had been burned to the ground by the Eternal Empire. _That’s the spirit! I’m sure it will be fun!_

“Fun. Right,” Jonjar said grudgingly. They were standing behind the bar counter, and were in the middle of closing. Jonjar’s eyes flickered to the customers who they still felt lost about as they had grown in a small planet, consisted of only their own kind. Nissa had said that the ‘culture shock’ would wear of eventually, but Jonjar wasn’t so sure about it. 

What they had understood was that there were two species- No. Sides, Jonjar reminded themself, and scratched their head, starting to get frustrated. These two sides, the Republic and the Empire, had been fighting a lot and done a truce. However, they had continued fighting again but then a different Empire, Eternal one, had crushed them both under heel.

Thinking about any of it, made Jonjar very confused. They had never been that big on following any other-worldly news. Sure, they had heard about wars and what not, but those had never affected their little home planet.

Until now.

“Are you deaf?” a sharp voice came in front of Jonjar, who blinked. During their pondering, a red-skinned person, a woman?, had come to them. Red-skinned wore a lightsaber on their hip, which made Jonjar swallow. 

Everyone in the base was not only divided by their side and race, but also what they could do. Despite Nissa’s insistence that “Jedi” were good, and “Sith” should be watched out for, Jonjar didn’t see any difference between them. They had witnessed both sides using the “Force” and it had terrified them to no end.

“Ah,” Jonjar said to the red-skinned. “What would you like to have?” Jonjar asked and when the red-skinned’s brow rose, they realized what they had forgotten. “-my lord,” Jonjar added hastily. Sith looked pleased and sat down, pointing at a bottle.

Jonjar gave it to them without hesitation, and watched how they began drinking, chugging big gulps straight from the bottle. Jonjar waited a little while, in case they wanted something more, before resuming their duties. After they had scrubbed down the counter, they nearly jumped when the Sith spoke again. 

“These damn Jedi,” they said and lifted their eyes to Jonjar who stared back at them with widened eyes. However, they quickly recovered. Even if red-skinned was a Sith, they were still their customer. Jonjar nodded solemnly. “Like, I understand why we have to work with them,” Sith said. “But, I still don’t have to like it.”

“I understand,” Jonjar said, even though they didn’t. The red-skinned seemed encouraged to continue speaking. “The way they swagger around, like they own the place and have the guts to tell me, that they are simply walking around! Bah! Who would believe that?” 

Jonjar continued nodding, agreeing to things they didn’t know much about. The Sith quieted down after a while which gave Jonjar time to get everything else done. 

When they, the red-skinned and the security droid were the only ones in the room, the Sith spoke up again, “Thank you.”

“Any time,” Jonjar said automatically even though they were quite bewildered. Apparently, some things stayed the same no matter where they were or who their customers were. “Hopefully, you’ll last longer than the last bartender,” Sith continued and laughed. 

They got up and left, leaving Jonjar behind.

Well, that’s one more day survived, Jonjar thought and closed the bar. There was a small smile on their face when they headed towards their sleeping quarters. Maybe being in the Alliance wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments and constructive criticism is appreciated :).
> 
> (Find me on [Tumbr](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/))


End file.
